Newton Chambers
It was in 1789 that George Newton and Thomas Chambers entered into a partnership that would result in the founding of one of England's largest industrial companies of that era, Newton, Chambers & Co. History George Newton was a businessman, Thomas Chambers a craftsman in iron and their partnership had the aims of smelting and casting iron, in various forms. In 1792 they bought the mining rights to the Thorncliffe valley from the Earl Fitzwilliam and set up their works on the Thorncliffe site near Chapeltown, South Yorkshire, to the north of the city of Sheffield. In 1815 the partners met with William Murdoch, the inventor of coal-gas lighting, this being seen as providing a growth in work for their foundry. Coal, from the company’s mines, was provided as charge for beehive coke ovens which were built on the site. By the end of the nineteenth century the company were not only mining coal and ironstone but building blast furnaces, coke ovens and chemical plant. Heavy section iron, cast in the foundry was used in two iconic structures: Tower Bridge, crossing the river Thames in London, and the Eddystone Lighthouse. Before World War II they started building Koering excavators under license and formed the "NCK" brand to market them. World war II In 1939 the Thorncliffe works came under the control of the Admiralty. A new workshop was constructed at Warren Lane, a short distance away from the Thorncliffe works, which was used to build army vehicles and became the largest manufacturer of Churchill tanks for the war effort. One of the tanks used to stand at the side of the road near the factory till the 1990s. The infamous traitor, William Joyce (Lord Haw Haw), in one of his radio broadcasts threatened to "dot the I" on the Izal name with a bomb. It was intended to destroy the source of the Churchill tanks. A near miss ensued, but the works remained intact. Nationalisation The nationalization of the coal and steel industries in 1948 saw the group sell off its interests in these fields but many others remained, in particular tar distillates, the basis of many products manufactured by its Izal subsidiary. The engineering part of the group designed and supplied coal-gas and chemical plant and with the take over of Ransomes & Rapier, in 1958, to add to its portfolio became a major maker of excavators, draglines and other construction equipment. Forming the NCK-Rapier company, with production moving to Ipswich. Diversification The group also set up Redfyre as a marketing company for coal-burning grates which were made in its foundry. Changes, in particular the Clean Air Act saw the company move into light fabrications and oil-fired central heating equipment, however, the oil-fired boiler market collapsed in autumn 1973 with the increase in prices. In 1972 the group was taken over by industrial holding company Central & Sheerwood. The Ronseal paints business was once part of the chemicals division. References * Official Company handbook and catalogue. * "Turnaround - Managerial recipes for strategic success". (The fall and rise of the Newton Chambers group) by Peter H.Grinyer and J-C Spender. Published by Associated Business Press (1979). ISSN 0 85227 232 4 External links Category:Ironworks and steelworks in England Category:Companies based in South Yorkshire